Online conferencing allows participants to meet from geographically disperse locations. A handy feature of online meetings allows participants to break out into sub-groups for a collaborative side discussion in a virtual meeting room. The conversation in the virtual meeting room is limited to the members of the sub-group and is not distributed to other meeting participants that are not members of the sub-group.